Designless Drabbles
by Mitsuara
Summary: Like the title says, random drabbles. Caricature: "Kuroba, you are not helping."
1. Barbies

This... is very stupid. It's all dialoge, so I hope it's not to hard to follow.

* * *

><p>"Koruba-kun?"<p>

"'Graa KID, you goddamn bastard, get back here!' Yes Hakuba?"

"What are you doing?"

"'Ha ha! You'll never catch me, keibu!' What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're playing with Barbie dolls."

"If you know, why'd you have to ask?"

"_Why_ are you playing with Barbie dolls?"

"I'm playing heist!"

"With Barbie dolls."

"Yep! I made them myself!"

"…Why?"

"Because. I made them of all the task force members. I have you, Kudo-kun, Conan-chan and Hattori-kun too! And KID, of course! See?"

"Koruba-kun."

"Yes."

"Why am I- I mean- _Why is the Hakuba doll naked?_"

"The KID doll got a little frisky."

"Please stop living out your sexual fantasies with Barbie dolls."

"I'm not KID. Now, if you'll excuse me, the real KID is in the middle of his daring escape. Woosh, hang glider! Take that keibu!"

"…I'm leaving."


	2. Pengiun

**AN. I asked my friend for a prompt, and she gave me penguin, which really wasn't much of a surprise, as she's obsessed with those birds. So anyways, this is what I came up with.**

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"<p>

Kudo Shinichi regretted glancing up from his book as soon as he saw exactly what was clamoring for his attention. He blinked once, twice, three times the charm, before returning his gaze to his book, the much loved Sign of Four. Sherlock Holmes was sane. Sherlock Holmes made sense. Sherlock Holmes was not a crazy magician in a penguin suit!

"Shin-chan!" Kaito whined, "Pay attention to meeeeeeeeee!"

Shinichi scowled, setting his book down lightly. _Good _bye _sanity_.

"What do you want, Kaito?"

Kaito twirled around as one might do in a new dress, letting the annoyed detective see him from all angels.

"What do you think of my penguin suit, Shin-chan?"

"It's certainly- interesting." Shinichi answered hesitantly, "Dare I ask _why _you're wearing a penguin suit?"

"It's for my next heist!"

One of Shinichi's eyebrow's rose until it was hidden by his bangs.

"You're wearing a penguin suit… to your heist."

"Yep!"

"…Why?"

"It's at a zoo, and they have a new penguin exhibit! I figured I'd dress up for the occasion. They'll still be able to tell it's me, though. See?" Kaito pulled an all too familiar monocle, top hat, cape and tie out of the air and, with the ease of long practice, arranged them on his penguin suited person. Shinichi's other eyebrow joined its partner in his hair line.

"You're going to give Nakamori-keibu an apoplexy." The detective informed the thief dryly.

"Added bonus!" Kaito chimed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go practice with my glider a bit more. Hang gliding wearing a penguin suit is actually rather difficult."

"You don't say?"

"I do." The kaitou nodded firmly, apparently not recognizing sarcasm when he heard it, "Well, tootles!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, when an article appeared in the newspaper about the 'Mysterious Flying Penguin Seen over Beika,' Shinichi had a hard time deciding whether laughing hysterically or slamming his head against the nearest wall until he forgot all about stupid magicians and their exploits was the appropriate response.<p> 


	3. BADminton

**AN. My gym class is doing badminton right now, and through out the entire period today, the fist line of this oneshot would not leave me alone. :1**

* * *

><p>Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito decided, really sucked at badminton. You'd think that someone who chased moonlit, magician thieves around all night for a hobby would have better reflexes. But no, Saguru hadn't hit the 'bloody birdie' once and 'could they make the blasted thing any smaller?' Kaito was growing quite annoyed with Saguru's inability to hit one tiny, little shuttlecock, and so was the Brit, if the incessant, English swearing was anything to go by. The kaitou sighed, this was going to be a very long gym period.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito grumbled to himself as he stuck his- well, he called them improvements, he doubted their teacher and Saguru would call them that- on the birdie he'd selected for the two of them. If this didn't help Saguru hit the 'blasted thing' he would be forced to admit defeat.<p>

He was greeted with a raised eyebrow when Saguru approached him, racket in hand.

"What did you do to the shuttlecock?"

"I improved it!" Kaito informed him, just this side of annoyed, "Now you might actually be able to hit it."

"It's not even close to aerodynamic," Saguru frowned at the birdie, "Even if I could hit it, it wouldn't go anywhere."

"Just give it a try, why don't you?" Kaito shucked the birdie into the air and hit it with his racket, sending it towards the blonde. Saguru scowled at the birdie, slamming it with his racket. Kaito eeped slightly as the little projectile flew past his head.

"I hit it."

Saguru sounded quite amazed with himself.

"Yes, you did." Kaito grinned, "Now let's see if you can do it again."

As the shuttlecock flew between the two, all decked out in its miniature white top hat, cape and monocle, Kaito had trouble deciding whether he should be insulted or not that the only time Saguru could hit the birdie was when it looked like his moonlight persona.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Saguru puts the bad in badminton. :D shot**


	4. KIDcakes

Kaito Kuroba blinked, looking up from his latest trick, involving chinchillas and low level explosives- the task force was going to hate him! He smelled smoke, and he knew for a fact that it had nothing to do with him for once. That was bothersome, as Shinichi was downstairs cooking supper, and he really didn't want him burning the house down. That was Kaito's job, dammit!

Kaito half fell half flew down the stairs. Peaking around the stairs into the kitchen, he saw Shinichi running around, flapping a tea towel in the air, trying to get the smoke that was pouring from the stove to clear. The magician trotted over to the stove, sighing exasperatedly at what he saw. His adorable, idiot of the detective hadn't even bothered to turn the stove off! The flicked the dials to the off position and turned, scowling, to help Shinichi clear the smoke.

"What on earth did you do?"

"I don't know! It wasn't even in there for a minute!"

"What is 'it'?"

"Just some chicken. I don't know why it burned…"

Shinichi opened the oven door, coughing as the last of the smoke escaped.

"Well, the chicken's charcoal."

"That's usually what happens when you burn things." Kaito offered sagely.

"I didn't burn anything, it just burst into flames all on it's own." Shinichi shot back dryly.

"I'm sure it did." Kaito snipped back, slipping on his pink, frilly oven mitts and pulling the burnt chicken out.

Shinichi peered into the oven, he blinked, scowled, and turned to Kaito.

"This is your fault."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at his detective.

"My fault? I was nowhere near the stove. I was upstairs with my exploding chinchillas."

"There is confetti. All over the back of the stove. You are the only one in this house who uses confetti. It had to be you."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

Shinichi shot Kaito a glare.

"You are making supper. I am going upstairs, saving those chinchillas, and reading. You are not going to interrupt me until dinner is ready."

"Yes sir." Kaito eeped.

* * *

><p>"Why is your KID catricure on my pancake in chocolate chips?"<p>

"Because. You let me cook you get KID pancakes. KIDcakes! Yum yum!"

"KIDcakes?"

Kaito nodded firmly, 'KIDcakes."

"I… see."

"Yep! Now," Kaito plopped himself down across from Shinichi and began to pour copious amounts of syrup into his own KIDcakes, "I want my chinchillas back."


	5. Ahou Hunting

"…Kazuha-chan?"

"Hai, Ran-chan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ahou hunting. They're native to Osaka. _And _they happen to be in season."

"I… see. What exactly are you planning to do with Hattori-kun once you… catch him?"

The pony-tailed girl shrugged, "I'm sure I'll think of something. Oh, shhhh, shhhhh! Here he comes! The kings of ahous!"

Hattori Heiji was strolling through the park, dutifully minding his own business, thank you very much, when he suddenly felt a hard yank on one foot. He yelped as he was hauled unceremoniously into the air by a rope around his ankle. Swearing and twisting, he still managed to follow the rope with his eyes. From his foot it looped over that tree branch, and then down into the grip of that evilly grinning girl. Ah.

"What the _hell_, Kazuha!" Heiji shouted, struggling to get the rope off his foot. Still grinning, Kazuha gave the rope a sharp tug, jerking Heiji in the air.

"Success!" Kazuha cheered, "Hey, Ran-chan! Take my picture!" She tossed her cellphone to the brunette, who was doing her best to stay as far away from Heiji's wildly flailing arms as possible.

Ran smiled hesitantly, snapping a few shots of her friend standing proudly nest to her 'captured ahou,' who was now making motions like he wanted to strangle her behind her head.

"Let me down, dammit!" Heiji half wailed, half snarled.

Kazuha sighed, "Fine, fine."

She dropped the rope and took off running like a bat out of hell. As soon as Heiji scrambled to his feet after being bodily dumped on the ground he took off after her, swearing profusely and trailing the rope behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hattori? Do I want to know what you're doing with that net?"<p>

"I'm ahou hunting, Kudo." Heiji growled. Shinichi blinked.

"…What?"

"Apparently they're in season."


	6. Kaitou KAT

"You're not getting away, KAT!" Saguru screeched.

Kaitou KAT purred, flicking his tail at his fuming pursuer.

"Honestly, tantei-san!" he mewed cheerfully as he leapt through the branches of the tree he was currently perched in, "You'd think a hawk would be able to catch a cat!"

"Maybe if the bloody cat would get out of the bloody tree!" Saguru snarled, flapping his wings furiously to stay level with the cat burglar. The tree branches were much too close together for a large bird like Saguru to fit through, but were just the right size for nimble cats to taunt their pursuers without fear of retribution. The arrogant tom even had the audacity to wear the night's heist- a delicate collar made of silver and studded with gems, a tacky little thing, really- around his neck.

KAT purred at him, delicately washing a paw, as if he had no other care in the world, which, Saguru admitted grudgingly, at the moment he probably didn't. He could only hover here, watching the cat, for so long before he grew tired. KAT could stay in that tree all night if he so chose.

Kaitou KAT gave him a Cheshire grin and curled up in a ball, closing indigo eyes shining with mirth. Somehow the collar ended up on prominent display, which Saguru just _knew_ was on purpose, damn him.

"Good night, tantei-san."

Saguru fumed.

* * *

><p>Kaitou KAT and Hawkuba Saguru shot


	7. Camera

"The detective-yness! It burnsssssss!"

"Quiet, Kaito, and stop moving! I'm trying to get pictures!"

Kuroba Kaito glared at the embodiment of evil- known to most as Nakamori Aoko- standing across from him, happily clicking away with that thrice (actually, it was much more than thrice by now) cursed camera. When Kaito had gotten the girl that camera for her birthday he had never imagined in his wildest dreams- nightmares, really- that it would be used like this. 'This', being Aoko forcing Kaito and Saguru to swap clothes. And thus, Kaito was stuck in the British detective's deerstalker and inverness coat, while the Brit was standing stalk still, looking quite disgruntled, in the KID costume that Kaito just _happened _to have lying around the house. He _was_ KID's biggest fan, after all. Kaito was just honestly surprised that the Brit hadn't started searching the suit for last night's heist, or something equally ridiculous.

"Now, Hakuba-kun, if you could just turn this way… perfect!"

"Aoko-kun." The smooth tones of the Brit's voice broke through the incessant clicking of that infernal device- Kaito would never look at cameras the same way again.

"Is this really necessary?" The Saguru continued, "I am quite… uncomfortable, in this costume."

"It's a suit." Kaito huffed under his breath.

"Oh, hush, both of you. Besides, it looks good on you Hakuba-kun."

"Can I get out of this-" Kaito regarded the inverness coat with disgust- "Thing now, Aoko? I think the stuck up detectiveness is slowly seeping through my pores and into my blood stream. Soon, I'll just be a clone of Hakuba, running around failing to catch KID, and drinking tea- or whatever it is us British detectives do. You don't another Hakuba, do you Aoko?"

"Well, it would certainly improve your manners." Aoko sniped back.

"But Aokoooooooo!" Kaito whinned.

"No buts! Now get back over there with Hakuba-kun, I want a shot of the two of you togeather!"


	8. Blue

"Hey, Heiji?"

The Osakan turned his head slightly to gaze at the detective –his detective- that he was currently snuggled up with.

"Hai?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Heiji blinked and pulled his arms snugger around his boyfriend's waits, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Blue."

Shinichi hmmed.

"Any particular shade?"

Heiji smiled softly, gazing into his detective's eyes.

"Whatever shade your eyes are."

Shinichi flushed, "Barou." He muttered softly. Heiji grinned and kissed him.


	9. Older Brother

"Oi, Kudo!"

Conan let out a long suffering sigh. Would that idiot _never _learn?

"It's _Conan_." The diminutive detective hissed, "Conan. C-O-N-A-N. Conan."

Heiji rolled his eyes, "There's no one anywhere near us, Ku-Conan. Lighten up a bit, will ya?"

"You don't know that!" Conan growled back. So maybe he was paranoid. He'd rather be paranoid than dead. And so maybe no one could see them now, that wouldn't always ring true. He needed to get Heiji used to calling him that _now, _so he wouldn't slip up when it mattered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your bowtie in a twist, _Kudo._ Let's go find the girls." The Osakan rolled his eyes and trotted off, tanned hands behind his head. Conan glared after his friend's retreating back, letting out a puff of air exasperatedly. He honestly couldn't tell anymore if Hattori really was so absent minded that he truly couldn't remember to call him Conan or if he was just doing it at this point to annoy him. Sighing, the shrunken sleuth decided that it was a probably a little bit of both. Hattori was infuriating like that. Though he had to admit that it _was_ nice to hear his real name from someone once in a while, without having to use the bowtie, or some other trick. Hattori looked at him, saw Kudo Shinichi, and addressed him as such.

"Oi, chibi! You coming or not?"

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi put on his best adorable, little Conan-kun face, and ran after Heiji. Hattori, he decided was rather like an annoying, older brother. He was irritating, infuriating, and always managed to get on his nerves _somehow_, but if he were to go away Conan knew he would miss him.


	10. Tastetesting

"So why am I here, again?"

Ran rolled her eyes, "I already told you, baka. You're our taste tester. I'm teaching Hattori-kun to cook, so we made something together, and we want to know what you think of it."

"Ah." Shinichi blinked, "Wait, you want me to eat _Hattori's _cooking?"

Ran punched him lightly on the arm, "Oh, be nice. He tried hard, and I'm sure they turned out wonderfully."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "But you don't actually know?"

"Well, no." Ran answered hesitantly, "I left him alone for the last few steps, but I'm sure he managed just fine. It's rather hard to mess up deviled eggs."

"I'm sure he's managed." Shinichi grumbled. Ran shot him a glare.

"Hattori-kun, we're back!" Ran called as she swung open the door to her house. The Osakan looked up from the kitchen counter and grinned.

"Hey Neecha, Kudo! I just finished!"

Ran smiled, "Excellent! Let's see them."

Heiji trotted over to the kitchen table carrying a plate with eight deviled eggs on it. Grinning, he set it down on the table with a flourish.

"Ta-da!"

"Very nice." Shinichi drawled. Heiji responded maturely by sticking his tongue out.

"Just eat the eggs, Kudo."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine." He selected one of the eggs, bit off half of it…

…and promptly spat it back out.

"What is _in_ there?!"

Ran blinked at him, while Heiji looked sheepish.

"Just egg, mayonnaise and paprika." Ran frowned, "Right, Hattori-kun?"

Heiji laughed nervously. Shinichi glared at him.

"What did you put in, Hattori?"

Heiji scratched at his face and chuckled nervously, "Umm, well…"

"Hattori."

"Neechan was out of mayo."

"So what did you put in?"

"Well… you had some marshmallow fluff. And I figured, it's white, and it kinda looks like mayonnaise, so I didn't think it would make _much _of a difference…"

"Hattori-kun, mayo and _marshmallows _are two very different things." Ran sighed.

"Well I know that _now_."

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, "Remind me to never eat _anything _Hattori makes in the future."

Heiji scowled and reached for a deviled egg, "Oh, come on. They can't be _that_ bad."

"They are."

Heiji glared at Shinichi and bit into the egg. He chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"This is _good._"

Shinichi scowled, "I think your taste buds have atrophied from all that time in Osaka."

"Oi!" Heiji protested, "Osakan cuisine is the best in all of Japan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Hattori." Shinichi flapped a hand at the detective, "Just as long as I don't to eat you cooking again."

"Heiji scowled, "You have _no _taste."


	11. Catchphrases Saguru

Hakuba Saguru gazed coldly down on the murderer that he and Kudo Shinichi had just apprehended. The man had been clever, and had managed to do away with most of the evidence, but he'd been no match for the combined deductive reasoning of the two detectives and they'd quickly backed him into a corner. So all that was left was…

"I'd like to ask why you did that."

Shinichi blinked at the Brit in surprise as the murderer started sobbing out his story. After he'd finished and the police had dragged him away, Shinichi turned to Saguru.

"I know that's your 'thing', an all, but you didn't really need to ask him that."

Saguru blinked at the detective of the east in confusion.

"Why not?"

"After you figure out the who and the how, the criminal will pretty much just start spewing the why. It tends to just be some petty, sob story.

"Always?"

"Yep."

Saguru blinked again. He needed to get back to England. Japanese criminals made no sense.


	12. Catchphrases Shinichi

"Oi, Kudo!"

"Conan." The diminutive detective growled.

Heiji rolled his eyes, "Right. Anyways, Kudo, take a look at this." The Osakan stuck a slip of paper in front of Conan's face.

_The below statement is true._

_The above statement is false._

Conan shoved Heiji's hand out of his face –honestly, the other detective had no concept of personal space!- before blinking up at him.

"Is there a point to this, Hattori?"

Heiji grinned, "Where is your 'one truth' now, Kudo?"


	13. Eyes

Hakuba Saguru had never seen the Kaitou KID's eyes. He _thought_ they were deep, sparkling indigo- the same shade as a certain, laughing magician in his class- but he had no proof, and- he admitted grudgingly to himself- probably never would. The phantom thief's eyes were forever hidden by light reflecting off a taunting molecule and shadow cast by an infuriating top hat.

They say that a person's eyes are the window to their soul. Hakuba Saguru had never seen the Kaitou KID's eyes, nor did he expect to.


	14. Teetertotter

"Oi, tantei-san!"

Saguru blinked. He'd been walking home from the latest KID heist when a voice had called out to him. An infuriatingly familiar voice. Fighting the urge to sigh in aggravation, the detective turned to the source of the call.

Which was the Kaitou KID himself, standing out quite starkly against the black back drop of the night. In a playground. Seated quite happily on the teeter-totter. Saguru stared.

"Tantei-san!" KID cheered, "Come join me!"

Saguru walked hesitantly over to the teeter-totter, but stopped just short of the thief.

"What are you doing, Kuroba?"

KID rolled his eyes, but did nothing in the way of correcting the Brit.

"I'm sitting on a teeter-totter at midnight waiting for my favorite detective to join me. It's rather hard to work a teeter-totter with one person.

"…Why?"

"Well, because I weigh more than the air on the other end of the teeter-totter –which is essentially a big lever- and according to the laws of gravity-"

"Not that!" Saguru snapped, "Why are you on the teeter-totter to begin with?"

"Because I like teeter-totters." KID stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now, get on the other end."

The detective raised an eyebrow at the thief, "Aren't we a bit old for teeter-totters?"

KID frowned, "You're never too old to have fun. Now get your butt over there and on this teeter-totter before I move it for you."

Saguru sighed and straddled the board, KID standing up to make it easier for him.

"Happy?" The Brit enquired.

"Very." The magician grinned. KID pushed up from the ground. Up and down went the teeter-totter. Up and down, up and down, up and down.

"KID?" Saguru broke the comfortable silence that had desended.

"Hmm?"

"I know for a fact that you could've worked this teeter-totter by yourself quite easily- you disregard the laws of physics on a daily basis- so why did you want me to join you?"

KID smiled softly, "Yes, I suppose I could've. But what would be the fun in that, tantei-san? Teeter-totters are meant to be used by two people. They won't work- normally- with only one. You have to bring a friend. After all, there's no fun in playing alone."

Silence fell again while Saguru digested that, broken only by the even _creak, creak_ of a teeter-totter moving up and down, up and down, up and down.


	15. Given the Chance

Conan was awoken in the middle of the night by an incessant tapping at his window. Scowling, he hopped out of bed and over to the window. He opened it, glaring at the monacled thief that slipped inside.

"You're lucky Mouri-san's not sleeping here tonight, KID."

The Kaitou KID hmmmed, glided over to the aforementioned private eye's bed and sat down, like so much liquid moonlight.

Conan blinked. Where was the thief's usual, cheery greeting?

"Tantei-kun?"

The kaitou's poker face was still firmly in place- perhaps even stronger than usual- but Conan could tell that something was wrong in the world of moonlit kaitou's. The lack of smiles spoke millions.

"Yes?"

"What you do?" KID sighed, "If you had the chance to _end_ the people who did this-" the thief gestured to the detective's shrunken form, "to you –_permanently_. Would you take it?"

Conan opened his mouth to snap at the magician that of _course _he wouldn't, he wasn't a killer and what did he take him for…

…But shut his mouth as quickly as he had opened it. To say that the Crows had wrench into his life would a massive understatement. They'd uprooted him from his happy, little world of mysteries and fame, and thrown him headfirst into an alternate universe where he couldn't tell friend from foe, he jumped at every shadow, and every time he solved a case under his own name- his real name- he risked not only his own life, but the life of everyone around him, everyone he held dear. He had to hide constantly from Ran, the one person he cared for the most, while he lived in her house, right under her nose. The only way he could talk to her- truly talk to her was through a finicky voice changer and a payphone, or with a half-baked cure that caused him more and more pain each time each time he used it, created for him by a diminutive scientist he only half trusted. Haibara had made it quite clear to him that, should the Crows discover them, she'd turn him over to them in a heartbeat if it meant keeping the professor or the kids safe.

And Ran was moving on. Shinichi had been slowly pushing her in that direction, he couldn't stand to see her crying over him when he was _right there_, but unable to do anything. Now that it was happening, though, it hurt. The girl talked less and less of Shinichi. Whenever he called she was happy, but she'd asking how much longer the case was going to take, and when he was coming home. She'd even started dating one of the boys in her class, to her father's ire. Shinichi was happy for her, he really was, but it _hurt._ It seemed like Ran was forgetting about her childhood friend and the boy she'd fallen in love with. Shinichi was slowly fading away from the world, leaving Conan in his place. And no seemed to care.

The Crows had torn into in his life, turned it on its head and then disappeared into the shadows they so favored. Some days Shinichi couldn't even tell which way was up, let alone how to get there.

So if he happed upon Gin in some dark back alley, what would he do? Given the chance, would he pull the trigger?

"I don't know."

And that was what scared him.


	16. Hogwarts

"Slytherin-san!"

Hakuba Saguru didn't even flinch as the smaller, messy haired boy barreled into him from behind. The Brit let out a small sigh as the boy clung to him grinning.

"Kuroba, how many times have I told you not to jump me in the hall way?"

"One thousand, four hundred and twelve times." The Hufflepuff replied without missing a beat.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have deterred you." Saguru grumbled.

"Nope!" Kaito slide off the Slytherin, though he kept an arm around his shoulders so they were walking side by side down the hall.

"Gryffindor-han and Ravenclaw-kun sent me to ask you wanted to some to Hogsmead with us." Kaito grinned, "We can go to Honeydukes, and Zonkos, and the Three Broomsticks, and the Shrieking Shack!"

Saguru raised one eyebrow, "If I agree to come will you calm down?"

"I make no promises!" the Hufflepuff grabbed the Slytherin's arma dn tugged him down the hall, "Let's go!"

"Kuroba-kun! Hakuba-kun!"

Kaito waved back at the two boys standing in the entrance hall. Saguru grumbled as he was dragged down the steps- the Hufflepuff had refused to let go of him the entire way to the Slytherin common room to drop the Brit's books and then to the entrance.

"You have a cling on." Heiji informed Saguru grinning. The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Hattori-kun. I hadn't noticed. I don't suppose you have a crowbar I can use to dislodge him?"

"Afraid not." Heiji replied, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Wait a second…" Shinichi pulled out his wand, "Accio crowbar! Here you go." The Ravenclaw's eyes were laughing.

Saguru blinked at offered instrument, "I'm not even going to ask where _that_ was summoned from." He commented, taking it, "Oi, Kuroba! Off!"

"No!" Kaito cried, giggling.

"You leave me no choice!" Saguru chuckled, wedging the crowbar between their bodies, "Off, foul cling on!"

"Ah, hey!" Kaito shrieked, "That tickles!"

Heiji snorted, "The crowbar _tickles?_"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "You two are making a scene."

"Not-ah-my fault!" Kaito managed to gasp out between shrieks of laughter.

Heiji chuckled and grabbed Shinichi's hand, "How about we just leave these idiots and go to Hogsmead by ourselves?"

Shinichi grinned at the Gryffindor, "Sounds good to me."

"Let's go!" Heiji cried, running out the door with Shinichi hot on his heels, still holding hands.

"Oi, Gryffindor-han, Ravenclaw-kun! Wait up, we're coming with you!"

"Get! Off!"


	17. Purple

Nakamori Aoko was quite fond of the color purple. Purple was the color of butterfly wings and of silken soft flower petals- orchids and petunias, crocuses and rhododendrons. Purple was the color of sky when it was teetering on the edge of that delicate balance between night and day. Purple managed to be both warm and cold at the same time- like ice cream. The deep, velvety shade spoke of magic and mystery, while the paler variety was the heady scent of lavender and the gentle buzz of bees that accompanied it.

Purple was the eye color of a certain, laughing magician in her class.


	18. Swing

"Higher, Hattori!"

Conan laughed gleefully as Heiji shoved against his back, pushing him and the swing faster- higher- into the sky. He knew he sounded like the little kid he looked like, but he honestly didn't care. He was free. Free from murders, free from hiding from Ran, free from blood and darkness. Free to feel the wind comb gentle fingers through his hair. Free to let the sun kiss his face as the clouds and the pure blue of the sky zipped past him. Free until the swing pulled him back down to earth. Back down to fears and lies and shadows. Back down to where Heiji was waiting to push him back up.


	19. Green

Blue eyes, half lidded with pleasure met hungry green then snapped close again as a hot mouth descended, capturing every moan and whimper that escaped the pretty lips. Warm hands, calloused from hours of kendo slid down barely there curves, over the slight jut of a hip bone, to thighs made strong by years of soccer practice, and squeezed slighted, greedily swallowing the resulting gasp. Pale hands grasped at dark hair, the hat having been discarded ages ago, pulling closer, closer, flush against each other. A slight growl, as glasses dug into tan skin, they were ripped off and shoved into a pocket.

"I feel like a pedophile." Green eyes grumbled against the beating pulse point of an ivory neck.

"I'm the same age as you, barou." Blue hissed breathlessly.

"You don't look it." A tongue flicked out to lap at an earlobe.

Small arms went around a tan neck, "You'll get over."


	20. Fly High

_The air is a mistress no man can embrace,_

_ When in passing she kisses your face._

Sometimes, Kaito wondered what it would be like to fly. To really fly, without the aid of his hang glider, who's path was always dictated by whichever way the wind fancied going and the fickle weather. What a thing it would be, to be able to simply jump off a building and sprout wings, or something. Strong, able wings, with soft, solid feathers –white, or course. Wings that could carry him through the sky, heedless of zephyr or rain. Wings that could carry him up, up, up into the vast sky in defiance of his glider. No matter how high he started with the hang glider it always carried him down, down, down. Down to irritated British detectives, down to raging police officers, down to cold, hard pavement. Wings could take him away from all that. Up into the sky, where he could skim through clouds, play with breezes and dance with birds.

_Fly high, where no eagle has ventured and soar,_

_Where no man's gone before._

He called his glider his wings sometimes, but that was a complete mockery of what wings really were. Wings weren't stiff cloth and metal rods. Wings were flesh, and bone, and beautiful feathers. Wings could carry you up and over the city, away from worries and cares and responsibilities. Up where you were free to dance through the wind and the clouds, and the stars of the night, to touch the moon.

_There's no place for me on the land or the sea,_

_So I'll take to the air, on a wing and a prayer._

_On a wing and a prayer._


	21. Happy Birthday Saguru!

**This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but my internet died shortly after I finished it. So. Happy late birthday, Hakuba Saguru!**

* * *

><p>Saguru growled slightly to himself. KID's heist had only started a few seconds ago, and he was already wishing he had stayed home. The heist had been going downhill before it had even started. The owners of the targeted gem had very mixed opinions on the thief. The man had placed himself at Nakamori's left shoulder the moment the task force entered his house and had proceeded to snarl curses and insults directed towards a certain, white clad thief, and 'who does that damn thief think he <em>is, <em>daring to attempt to steal from me, I hope his hang glider breaks.'

The woman of the house had a _very_ different view on the KID. She had placed herself at Nakamori's _right_ shoulder and proceeded to gush about how much she couldn't wait for the heist to start, and KID-sama was sooooooo hot, and mysterious and amazing and- Saguru had started to ignore her at that point. Nakamori-keibu looked like he was about ready to strangle the both of them.

Of course, Saguru's irritation at the moment had less to do with annoying jewel owners and more with the fact that he was tied to a chair. With a brown party hat patterned with little magnifying glasses and deerstalkers on his head. While the Kaitou KID pranced around the chair, spewing confetti, glitter, roses and doves from everywhere on his person. And the task force didn't seem in any hurry to help him, they were too busy staring at the spectacle KID was making of the both of them. It certainly didn't help that the KID was singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy biiiiirthday dear tantei-san! Happy birthday to yoooouuu!"

With that, KID disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared on the jewel's case. Another poof and he was grinning, holding the ruby in his white gloved hand. The task force blinked, gave a collective roar, and thundered off after the kaitou. Saguru sighed. It appeared he would be stuck here for a while.

It appeared that 'a while' was an understatement. It was approaching two hours when the task force finally got around to untying him- apparently custard mixed with something the force couldn't identify made for very viscous glue. Saguru was almost glad he'd been tied up.

He was sent home fairly shortly afterwards with a grumble from Nakamori-keibu.

A small chocolate cake was waiting for him on the kitchen table with the words 'Happy birthday tantei-san!' adorning the top in bright pink icing. Saguru smiled slightly.

"Idiot." He muttered, and went to get a fork.


	22. Caricature

"Kuroba-kun."

"Yes, Hakuba?"

"We came to this beach with Aoko-kun and Nakamori-keibu to help the keibu relax and _forget_ about KID, at least for a little while."

"I'm well aware of all this. Your point?"

"Drawing giant versions of KID's caricature in the sand is _not helping!_"

"You're no fun."


End file.
